


So You Wish To Go To War?

by Mediae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Antarctic Empire Faction Member TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediae/pseuds/Mediae
Summary: 3 empires. 2 blessings. 1 boy.In which a young prince starts discovering who he is, where he came from, and why he is the key to fixing the messed-up world he lives in.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Oh, To Be Young

Wilbur did not remember much from his childhood, but there were two nights that would stick with him forever. One from happiness and celebration, and the other from loss and sadness.He preferred to forget about the second, yet no matter what he did, it would stay with him. 

The first night, the one of celebration, started off as any other day. Him being 8 at the time, Wilbur would travel throughout the entire Antarctic Palace, having no care in the world. It was exciting living in a home you barely knew, afterall! The palace guards looked at him with loving amusement, as he was the boy that sang of beauty and peace. Wilbur truly was the perfect heir to the throne, the one who would further peace within the fellow kingdoms that surrounded him. With dark brown hair he resembled his mother very well, from his appearance down to his personality. Why would he not?

“Wil, slow down!” huffed a small voice behind him. Turning, Wilbur saw a small bundle of pink hair chasing after him with his own wooden sword, ready to attack. Although the five year old boy held no actual threat towards Wilbur, he still shrieked in excitement and ran the other way, despite the younger boy’s protests.

“Get away from me, Pinkie!” Wilbur laughed as he turned his head to look at his younger brother. Although Technoblade was 3 years younger, he was very fast, and actually catching up to his older brother. “How are you so fast?!”

The pinkette gave Wilbur a devilish smirk, somehow running even faster, clearly catching up with him. “You should have slowed down, I would have shown mercy!”

And with that, Technoblade leaped at his older brother in triumph, sending them both scrambling to the ground in a playful wrestle. Tossing and turning, hands throwing against whatever they could find, Wilbur eventually took the win while giving his brother a friendly shove.

Footsteps were then heard in the distance, those of heels against fragile stone. Wilbur glanced to the corridor to his left, assuming whoever was coming must be coming from that direction.

He was right! Wilbur felt proud of himself as he saw a figure start to hurriedly run towards him. With dark brown hair and snow-white skin came the Queen of the Antarctic Empire. Although in a hurry, her grace did not fail her, as she looked as though she were gliding instead of running. Her bright blue dress was flowing behind her, long sleeves blowing in the wind she created. It was surely a sight to see for many, for who often stumbled across a queen?

The palace guards around them bowed their heads, placing their hands in a fist near their hearts. Wilbur didn’t really understand why, since all he knew is that this was his mother, the one person in the world he felt truly safe with. Seeing her so suddenly, both Wilbur and Techno shrieked in delite, getting off of the ground to greet her.

“Oh, my boys, hello!” the queen smiled, although there was a gleam in her eye that seemed off to her sons. Wilbur was far too polite to say anything, not wanting to offend her, Techno went into it without hesitation.

Tilting his head in confusion, Techno simply said, “Why are you looking at us so funny?”

Wilbur mentally banged his head against the wall next to him. You don’t just outright ask that! However their mother didn’t seem offended, rather she looked cautious. “Well, you see…”

Silence. For about 10 seconds, all that filled the air was awkward silence. Even the guards, who rarely showed any form of emotions around the queen, looked at her through the corners of their eyes. 

Looking around her surroundings, she seemed to have made up her mind about what she wanted to say. “It’s best that I show you, my little doves. It’s difficult to explain.” The two boys looked at each other with even more confusion than before, however didn’t question anything. The queen stretched both of her hands out, causing them to grab a hold of her.

Around five minutes of twists and turns throughout the palace hallways, they stopped in front of an iron door. “Can I knock, please?” Wilbur asked, looking at his mother with pleading eyes.

“Of course, sweetheart,” she smiled, letting go of his hand.

Leaping in excitement he tapped on the door three times, such little things gave him amusement and curiosity. However what greeted him were not sounds of footsteps at first, rather the sound of something more strange, something he had heard before when Techno was little… Was that the sound of crying? Someone was crying on the other side of the door?

He didn’t get much time to think about it as he heard a soft voice make a shushing noise, then a stumble towards the door to open it for the royal family. 

To his surprise, the shushing had come from his father, the King of the Antarctic Empire. And in his hands held a small baby, one with bright blonde hair and icy blue eyes. A red and white blanket covered him up, and although Wilbur was still learning how to read, he saw a small name tag attached to the bundle of wool. It read To...Tomm...Tommy?

“Why are you holding a baby?”

Technoblade was always so forward, yet always asking what Wilbur wanted to know. Looking up at their father, the two boys waited for an explanation. 

“Hello boys,” the king glanced down at them, then at the baby. “This is Tommy, he was found outside of our palace gates around an hour ago. A note was attached to him and… well boys, it turns out he’s a gift from the Blood God himself.”  
The Blood God? Wilbur tried thinking back to when his father would talk mindlessly about this so-called God of theirs. All he could remember is if enough blood was spilled in the Pit Tournaments, the god would grant them gifts of protection. This made no sense to Wilbur though, how does this baby give them protection? It’s a baby!

“Long story short,” began their mother, kneeling down to their head levels. Although Wilbur was significantly taller than Techno, she managed to always get the perfect level of communication. “Welcome your new brother to the family!” 

The day Wilbur’s baby brother arrived has been one of his greatest memories. Both Technoblade and Tommy gave him such joy and love, and he knew his life was going to be great. How could it go wrong for him? He was the prince to his fair and just kingdom, had a loving family, and would one day take his father’s place as king. 

Looking into Tommy’s blue eyes, he smiled widely, tickling the baby's chin. “Hi Tommy, I’m Wilbur!”

Little did they all know, the welcoming of this child would start the greatest war known to three empires.


	2. Fate Gives No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking four months after Tommy's arrival, the Antarctic Empire is suddenly under attack.

Wilbur woke to the sound of screaming and a scorching smell rising around him. 

In his eight years of living, Wilbur had never felt as if he were in danger. He was a prince with powerful parents, no one could ever touch him! Especially not in his palace, his palace full of guards and protection, filled with people who loved him and his family. So why was he feeling fear? Why did he sense chaos all around him, suffocating him with such force? 

Most importantly, why would there be a fire outside of his window? Their castle was in a snowy mountain, so why was there fire? 

Crack. Bang. Kick.

All noises Wilbur heard before he saw his door smash to the floor in a hurry. Standing in the doorway now stood a palace guard in traditional armor, with little Technoblade at his side, shaking with fear. Seeing his once confident and cheerful brother in such a panic finally made Wilbur snap out of his questioning thoughts, eyes widening in surprise.

“Young prince,” the guard panted with a forceful yet gentle tone. “We need to leave, now. The palace, it’s…” shaking his head in defeat, head barely breathed out the last words. “The palace is under attack.”

A large horn was heard in the background, but all Wilbur could focus on was that one word the palace guard said. Attack. His home, his life, his future, it was all under attack. The home he thought was indestructible, his perfect life, the feeling of safety, all gone in around five minutes.

Nodding his head, Wilbur slowly walked over to his brother, tears starting to rise in the corner of his eyes. Were they going to be okay, he wondered? Was his family going to be okay? That’s when he faltered in his steps. His mother, his father, Tommy. Where were they? Panic slowly started taking over his mind, and instead of joining the guard, he grabbed his brother and ran.

“Wil?! What’re you doing?” Techno shrieked, fear coating his words. It’s as if his brother had just gone mad!

Wilbur looked down at his brother for a moment, then looked back up, trying to remember the way towards his parents bedroom. “We need to make sure mother and father are okay. They have to be okay, right? Then they’ll protect us!”

This made the pink-haired boy’s eyes widen. That was right! Mother always told them that no matter how scared they were, they could always go to them. Mother would comfort the boys, and father would tell the tales of his wars. No matter what, they would protect him. This realization made them run even faster, ignoring the wails and screams from outside. That didn’t matter right now, what mattered was finding mother and father. Tommy would be there too!

Wilbur found the bedroom, he knew he did, as the doors were bigger than the ones around it. What caused him to halter was how one of the doors leading into the room was slightly ajar, meaning someone must’ve either left, or… entered. Cold fear slapped him as he made the connection. No, surely not. A guard must’ve gone in there to protect them, right? 

Half confident with his thoughts, he gulped and entered the room, brother following with the same uncertainties. The room was massive, a lot of free space was between the door and the bed. Wilbur remembered this room very well, as this was where his mother would sing him to sleep, his father read him stories of past kings and princes. This was their safe spot, this was where they would go if anything went wrong.

“Remember my snow-kissed doves,” Wilbur heard his mothers voice in the back of his head, as if in a whisper. “If you are ever in fright, remember how loved you are. If you need us, we’ll always be here” he could see her look at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, bright with affection. He would always smile back, telling her he loved her, and he always would.  
“Remember these stories, as they will soon become your future,” his father would say while reading about kings slaying monsters for the sake of their kingdom. “You are strong, and we will help you become your strongest. Nightmares will fear you!” He’d always make that joke, and it would always make him laugh.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Wilbur took Techno’s hand and began their way towards the bed. A bright green light was coming from the covers, as if coming off as a warning to not come closer. This did not halter them, though, both remembering what their father said. They were strong! Nightmares would fear them!

They reached the edge of the bed, and saw two figures lying there. Sighing with relief, Wilbur’s smile grew wide. Of course they were fine, they were King and Queen of the Antarctic Empire! Nothing would harm them. His mother being too wise to welcome death, and his father being too stubborn to fall to the hands of anyone other than the Blood God himself. So why weren’t they waking up?

“Mom, we made it here all alone!”  
“Dad, I’m not scared anymore!”  
“Mother? Why aren’t you waking up?”  
“Father, wake up, please?”

No, no. They are fine, they had to be fine. They’re okay. They have to be. Kings and queens don’t die, his parents don’t die, there’s no way they could be dead. They were fine just a few hours ago. Their mother had tucked them both into bed, kissed them on their foreheads, and wished them goodnight. She promised to greet them in the morning, as she always did. 

So why was she so painfully still?

Shaking, tears falling from his eyes, Wilbur flung himself on top of his mother. No, she was okay. This would wake her up, right? She had always joked about how big Wilbur was getting, so surely she’d wake up?

No movement. Not even a sign of breath. The only thing he heard and felt was Techno, who was sobbing next to him, hugging their father. Time stood still, and all he could do was close his eyes and feel the warmth slowly leave the queen’s body. 

The boys didn’t even notice the screams were slowly starting to fade away, the burning dimming down outside. The Antarctic Empire had chased away the opposing kingdom that invaded their own, they all thought they had won. 

Wilbur must have fallen asleep there because the next thing he heard were doors swinging open in a rush, the unsheathing of swords loud against the painfully quiet atmosphere. A shocked silence then split into the room as the palace guards looked at the sight that greeted them. Two princes laying on the rulers of their empire. Two boys mourning the loss of their parents. A kingdom with their king and queen dead, and their children finding them first.

Then they noticed it, the green glow from the covers. One of the guards approached the bed, making sure not to startle the two princes, glancing down at what the object was.  
Two ender pearls. These objects were used for teleportation, and they could only be obtained by killing an Enderman. In this case, however, it was a clear message:

The Enderian Empire wished to wage war on the Antarctic Empire, and they would show no mercy.  
This was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah! The next chapter will be an explanation of how the empires work, and also a massive time jump. The parents of Technoblade and Wilbur will remain nameless, as they are just introduction characters (they aren't meant to be anyone from the Dream SMP). 
> 
> Something also to note is Wilbur had a better connection to his mother, while Techno had a better connection to his father. This will be very important for future chapters!


	3. May There Be a Story Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How all three empires came to be, and how they are connected...

To understand the future, one must also know the past in order to understand all perspectives. Each story presents all-new sides, and the truth is that no one side can be labeled as good or evil. With this being said, an imaginary line may be crossed at any given moment, eliminating outsiders from seeing a certain point of view. So which side are heroes on?

With this tale, there are three kingdoms, or rather, three empires. One had been marked through blood, another shattered with loss and the last built on a blessing.

It all begins with Enderia, the sacred land of the Ender Dragon. Believed to be peaceful, the dragon spent her days creating a new life for those around her. With each new season, she made something new, and there was always one outcome: The Void. These beings she made all disappointed her, she had no use for them, they looked nothing like her. So one after the other she would throw them to the bottomless void. The only exception was the Endermen, lengthy black creatures that had been sewn together with the use of her Enderscales. Seeing them filled her with pride and love, so they stayed with her.

One day, though, she grew… lonely. Ever since her own birth she had always been alone in Enderia, even through her own fabrications and experimentations, she grew lonely, and she knew she had to leave. So she did just that, saying goodbye to the Endermen, telling them she would return in a few months. 

Creating a portal to another dimension, she flew right into it without hesitation, leaving Enderia for the rest of time. There would be no returning after the events that unfolded that night. 

Not too far away from where the dragon arrived, there stood a small village filled with piglin creatures. Trading and exploring ran through their blood, and that’s exactly what they dedicated their life to. Gold and travel were the only things that mattered. However, seeing a massive flying beast come through a massively bright purple portal was not part of adventure. They were under attack!

As the creature drew closer, the piglins equipped battle gear, prepared to attack. They had to protect their gold at all cost. And protect they did, or so they thought. The pig brutes were not aware that what they were fighting was a dragon, a dragon seeking a new home. They did not see the fear in her eyes, the sadness once she understood what was happening, and then the rage that soon consumed her. So as they attacked, the dragon drew stronger with fury, and eventually she had enough. With an ear-splitting screech she drew her head back and built up her fiery heart. Within her organs lay heat, and when given the chance she released it with force. A purple flame began building up, and that’s when she knew it was time to attack.

The village went up into velvet-colored flames instantly, sending every piglin in a fright. What was happening, what was this thing, were they going to survive? All thoughts they had as the dragon continued, tears rolling down from her eyes. She gave up her children and her dimension for selfish pigs? This was not how she wanted things to go, but she was angry.

After hours of burning and suffering, the Ender Dragon flew away, deciding this was enough. Her energy had drained, so rest was needed immediately. There was a cave only a few miles away, so she lay there.

She had missed one piglin, though. And that piglin would change everything.

Staring down at a pool of blood was a pig, only at the age of twelve. He watched his family burn, his town go down with it, and the only thing left standing was him. He was alone, and would forever be alone. He needed to find shelter, and soon, or else he would eventually join them.  
So he left, heading towards a spot he would visit often. In this spot was a small pond with willow trees surrounding it. What was once his sanctuary now reminded him of how alone he was, oh so alone. 

That’s when he heard the voices.

Yelping, the boy looked around him, expecting to see another survivor, but there was nothing. Then he heard them again

“Blood… for… the… Blood… God…”

The voice turned into many voices, all chanting the same saying, surrounding him with their taunts. He tried covering his ears, screaming, but nothing helped. They stuck with the same phrase, over and over again, not haltering. Then the piglin opened his eyes, looking at his reflection in the pond water. There he stood, but his reflection looked back at him with a devilish smirk. It mouthed what the voices were chanting, then pointed at his shorts. 

Frightened, he realized his reflection was pointing at a pocket, in which grew heavy. Something had appeared in his pocket. 

Shaking, he grasped the hilt of a sword, and pulled. Although the pocket was tiny, the sword was massive, gleaming with purple sparks. The metal, he noted, was made of Netherite, while the hilt was made of bone. Whose bone, he had no idea, but he identified it as a pelvis of a human. Although the boy felt sick to his stomach, another part of him was… excited? 

“Revenge” the voices began chanting. “Take revenge!”

So that's what he did.

Picking up his new sword, he left the small cave in search of the foal beast that burned his life to the ground. All that mattered was getting revenge, all that mattered was spilling blood, all that mattered was the chaos that surrounded him. The chants continued as he walked. The piglin didn’t care anymore, in fact he liked the voices. They gave him the insanity he needed, the shove to keep going.

Then he found her.

The Ender Dragon was sleeping peacefully on cold stone flooring at the entrance to a massive cave. She barely fit, with her head hanging out the side, which only gave the piglin boy an idea. Climbing up to her, he measured his sword to the length of the dragon’s neck. A perfect length. 

“Do it, young one.” they chanted to him. “Revenge!”

“Blood for the Blood God!”

The voices got louder, and with each voice came a new one, overlapping with new sayings. The insanity finally got to him, and with a crazed look, his sword plunged straight into the dragon’s neck, slicing it in half. Blood spewed everywhere, it being a purple goo. Little did this boy know, Netherite was the only metal that could kill a dragon. He slayed this monster of his, and he felt proud. 

The piglin crouched down, placing his hand in the pool of velvet ichor, a smirk creeping upon his face. He felt… immortal, as if nothing could kill him. His voices cheered, chanting “Blood for the Blood God!” He had done it.

Painting his face with the blood, the Blood God stared down at the Ender Dragon’s eyes. 

“May you rot in hell, and may nothing cross the Blood God again.”

Then he left. This marks the end of the Blood God’s origins, however, perspective is important, and all stories have deeper meanings. So as this may be the ending to one tale, it begins another.

What this new god did not know was what killing the Ender Dragon killed her home, too. 

With the Ender Dragon dead, the anchor that kept Enderia safe had shattered. With no anchor, the dimension soon fell, the endermen falling with it. Having no idea what’s happened, the endermen screamed in fright and sadness. What did this mean? Where were they going? What was beyond the void?  
They all thought it was bottomless, as that was where their mother sent her unwanted creations. But as they continued to fall, a faint portal was spotted near the bottom. This went against everything they knew about their home, it was unnatural, but it was also their only chance of survival. 

So they fell into it.

What greeted them was endless pools of lava lakes and crimson paths, a hellish hue overtaking their vision. The endermen had yet to realize what this dimension was called, and perhaps that was for their own good. For who would want to live in The Nether?

Although in grief, the citizens of Enderia knew this had to be their new home. So they started picking up blocks, forming structures, creating towns. They were intelligent creatures despite their simplistic features, so it came to no surprise when they formed a new language. They also discovered more creatures there, the creatures that were denied by the Ender Dragon herself. They welcomed the Endermen with acceptance, and together they all built a new home. 

One day, however, an egg was found.

While draining a small portion of a lava pool, an enderman discovered a dragon egg. This could only mean one thing, an heir would be born. Overjoyed, the creatures of the Nether tried picking it up, expecting the black and purple rock-shaped egg to be heavy. But as they approached the egg, it began to shift, and eventually it teleported away.

Their new hope had disappeared in less than a second, with no explanation. And ever since that day, they had one objective: find the Ender Dragon egg at any cost.

As time progressed, the Nether started growing with empires and knowledge, and eventually endermen discovered how to make Nether Portals. These portals connected their dimension with the mortal dimensions, where humans peacefully lived. And so began the legend of Morphs, combinations of humans and Nether creatures. Morphs were powerful, so powerful that their magic could compare to that of a dragon, and so they used this to their advantage.

Thus began the Enderian Empire, one of the most powerful and envious empires known to exist. 

What the Nether Creatures did not know at the time was the Ender Dragon Egg teleported to the human realm, waiting for someone worthy enough of its blessings. Only those with the purest of souls would be able to touch the scales of a dragon egg, and so it took hundreds of years until one worthy man was granted with the powers of flight.

Philza wasn’t like any ordinary man. Although he seemed ordinary on the outside, what he held on the inside was what’s important. He did not care for riches or power, only sought for the well-being of others. So when he found a giant black and purple egg, his thoughts weren’t consumed with how this would benefit him, rather filled with worry for its mother. He’d never seen anything like it, sure, but the world was filled with things he didn’t know. Why would this be any different? Glancing around, he looked for any signs of life that could have been big enough to have such a huge egg. There was nothing, nothing at all. This made Philza’s heart shatter. The poor thing didn’t have a mother or a family. He had to help it somehow. 

So he did what no one else was able to do, and approached the egg with care in his heart. 

The egg started to glow brightly, causing him to stop in his tracks. Then a soft voice spoke to him in a hushed, graceful voice:

“Hello, Philza. You have been blessed with the ability of flight, for your soul stayed kind, showing no sign of impurity. With this blessing may you spread it to others similar to you, and may you forever live in my place until He is born. May you rise, the new son of the Dragons, and may you fly.”

Philza’s eyes widen in amazement, and the world around him came to a still. It was as if he was in a bubble, the man thought, as light suddenly built up around him. The light grew closer, going towards his back, and Philza felt a sharp pain on his back. However, this pain wasn’t necessarily painful, rather unknowing. 

Then he felt them.

Behind him were giant black feathered wings, a few inches longer than his arms. He stared at them with amazement, not knowing how to react. After all, this entire interaction has lasted for only five minutes. What else was he to do?

Then he remembered what he was told, that this blessing was not just for him, rather those with the purest of souls. 

With his new-found wings he began his search, spreading his wings wide with love and affection. He would build his family, he would bless those who deserved his blessings, for that was his only mission. Give those who need it a second chance with the blessings of flight, as well as control of the air that surrounded them. Philza did not know where the egg had gone after this, as it vanished shortly after he gained wings, but he knew this had to be for a reason...

Thus began what was known as the Aviant Empire, an empire built only on the purest of souls, those who had no ill intentions. They lived in the skies, never showing their wings to ordinary human beings, for they could not handle what the blessing would offer. 

“This is so boring, Wil, I’ll be completely honest.” said a certain blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, picking at his tooth with annoyance. “I mean, what does that shit even mean... Purest soul? Sounds cultish to me.”

So maybe not all heroes were the same, in fact, this one was rather… unique, to say the least. Nonetheless, this is where the story continues, and how all three tales combine into one. 

“Yes, Tommy, I know you’re bored. But just listen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this was so fun to write... I love making origin stories!! 
> 
> For clarification, if needed, the piglin is NOT Technoblade.


	4. Let Me Tell You a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur tells Tommy the rest of his story to prepare him for what's about to unfold...

Tommy had heard this tale many times before, and quite frankly, he was tired of it. 

No matter how many times Wilbur repeated the importance of remembering history, it always went through one ear and out the other. Something about endermen, a dragon, a pig, and some old dude with wings. It all just sounded so made up, something he’d see in his old toddler fantasy books. Why was Wil trying to constantly tell him that this shit was real? He was 16 now, not 5, what was his problem?

“Yes, Tommy, I know you’re bored. But just listen... “ began Wilbur, Tommy’s older (and so very annoying, in Tommy’s eyes) brother. “After the Aviant Empire was formed, the people below began to realize something was different around them. Something didn’t seem right. So you know what they did?”

After a few seconds of silence, Tommy sighed, giving off even more annoyance than previously displayed. 

“I don't know, what did they do?”

With a grin, Wilbur answered.

“They sought answers. We humans are very naturally curious, so of course if anything is out of the ordinary, we need to find answers.” With a click of his tongue, Wilbur stood from his chair, startling Tommy by the sudden movement. He then started pacing, looking as if he was starting to doze off into his own universe. In a way Tommy held jealousy towards his brother, as he could so easily escape into his own reality while telling stories. This was something Tommy could not do in the slightest, and it showed.

“Eventually the people came across an old pond, one marked with blood. Does this sound familiar, Tommy?”

This part of the story was new, Tommy thought, before answering honestly.

“Yes, actually. That one pig bitch became the Blood God or something - wait a minute…”

This made Wilbur chuckle, seeing how his little brother’s eyes lit up. He was finally connecting the dots!

“In wanting answers, they found a god instead…” he continued, pacing even faster. “Our god, Tommy, the Blood God. After seeing the ruins of that place, where a dragon was slain at the top of an arctic mountain, they decided to worship this god. After hundreds of years, their little town turned into a massive empire - the Antarctic Empire. Our home, Tommy. Now do you see why history is so important?”

Tommy was curious, to say the least. He of course knew that the kingdom worshipped the Blood God, but had never really thought about why. The thought of worshipping someone who was obsessed with spilling blood, corrupted with madness and power, that didn’t seem very appealing to Tommy. With this new information, though, it made more sense. 

“This is all very interesting, but like… why are you telling me this now?”

Though Tommy’s question was genuine, Wilbur couldn’t help the frown that tucked at his lips. 

“Tomorrow is the 16th, Tommy. You know what happens every 16th.”

Ah, yes. The 16th. He of course knew what the 16th of every month meant, with the exception of December. This day is special for one specific reason, the day the people of the Antarctic Empire worshipped their god. Citizens are selected randomly to fight in the deadly Pits. 5 women, 5 men, all fighting for one purpose: appease the Blood God by spilling crimson liquid. Although from outsiders' perspectives it seems barbaric, to the snowy tundra that was Tommy’s kingdom, it was a natural occurrence. In fact, the only ones who seemed against it were Wilbur and Tommy. Perhaps they were just different.

Tommy had never gone to witness one of these tournaments taking place, as he had been too young. Now at 16, though, it was now expected for him to go this year. Afterall, he is known as the Blood Prince by many Antarctic citizens since he was considered the god’s blessing.

It was all bullshit in Tommy’s eyes, though. 

He knows his story, him being found at the kingdom gates. The fact that he is not blood related to his brothers. Being known as an outsider, only given respect due to the Blood God’s wishes, or something like that. Yeah, it kinda sucked, but at least Wilbur didn’t treat him too differently.

Technoblade was another story, though.

“Tommy?”

The concern in Wilbur’s voice made Tommy realize he’d spaced out.

“Oh yes, the 16th. I’m super excited, I love blood! They call me the Blood Bitch - I mean Blood Prince, ya know how it is,” Tommy stuttered, half laughing. He was, of course, terrified. If it’s true that this Blood God guy was real and that he was his creation or whatever, what would happen when Tommy showed up at one of those creepy pit rituals? Although he coped through humor, he was terrified, and Wilbur knew this. Wilbur always knew what he was feeling.

Ever since Tommy was little, Wilbur had taken the role of a parental figure, despite being a child himself. From the death of Wilbur and Techno’s parents, they technically had no one. Tommy was only a baby when this happened so he had no memories of that night, and Technoblade often made him feel guilty for this. While Wilbur took care of him, Technoblade rarely spoke to him, and when he did it was very few words. He knew his pink-haired brother cared for him, he knew they were all a family deep down in their hearts, but Technoblade didn’t show it. 

The two brothers coped in very different ways, to say the least.

“Hey,” Wilbur got down on his knee, going to Tommy’s eye level. “You’re going to be fine. You’ll be with me the entire time, guards will be surrounding us, nothing is going to hurt you.”

Tommy nodded, although his thoughts were roaming elsewhere. He of course knew he’d be protected, he was still a prince regardless of where he came from - but he’d never seen someone die before. In a way he felt guilty for that, as Wilbur had witnessed his parents deaths at such a young age. He’d never dare ask about it, that was a line Tommy would never cross. 

The clearing of someone’s throat caught both of their attention.

Standing in the hallway,a royal guard had taken position, asking permission for something. Wilbur nodded for the guard to speak.

“Your Highnesses, the king wishes to speak to you both in his quarters.”

Oh, great. This couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 4am because I couldn't sleep, I'll probably edit it later LOL


	5. The Blood King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets with the king, in which he's given sudden news.

Tommy hated the king. Everyone did, honestly.

When Wilbur and Technoblade’s parents had been murdered that night, the kingdom had no ruler. Wilbur was only 8, Techno being 5, and of course Tommy being 4 months old. None of them were suited for kingship, and the Antarctic Empire began to panic. No one was suited to take their place, as blood was the entire foundation of the kingdom. The only ones related to the king and queen were their children, no other blood relatives were known to exist.

Until he showed up.

King Schlatt, a distant relative of the past King’s, took advantage of the broken family. He had arrived one day, as Wilbur mentioned, completely out of the blue. No one knew who he was, yet it was made clear he was in fact related to the Blood King. 

When one king falls, another must rise, and with this means there is a blood trial. In this trial, only those who have had past connections to the Blood God’s chosen one could be fit to rule. When the one who wishes to take over sits onto the Antarctic Throne, it will begin to glow into a harsh velvet color - meaning they truly are fit to rule. However, if this glow does not occur, they are not a blood relative. 

No one knew how Jschlatt passed the trial, but he had, and so began the new era of kingship. With this came changes, the world seemed to have gotten colder despite them living in an already chilling tundra of ice. He was not kind, nor fair - he wished only for wealth and wealth he got.

Tommy did not know the difference between the past ruling and this one, he did not understand what a kind and gentle king appeared to be. All he knew was King Schlatt. 

And they hated each other.

So when Schlatt wishes to see Tommy, it’s never a pleasant visit. 

Most of the time he wishes only to see Tommy for his own amusement. Tommy was not a real prince in his eyes, the only reason he stayed in the protection of the castle’s walls was due to Wilbur insisting they needed him. It’s not everyday one hears of the Blood God giving a gift in the form of a baby, afterall. Curiosity was the only reason as to why he was a prince, and Tommy knew not to go against this. 

So hearing that King Schlatt wished to see not only Wilbur, but Tommy as well, truly scared him. Tomorrow being the 16th and this sudden meeting could not be a coincidence, and Tommy knew this.

Gulping, Tommy looked up at his brother. The only person to ever show comfort towards him was Wil.

Giving Tommy a reassuring smile, he walked towards the guard, giving him permission to lead the way.

Well, no escaping this.

So Tommy followed.

The throne room was always a place Tommy hated. From the scarlet-stained flooring that held reflective aspects to the giant throne made of bones and ruby crystals that glowed a dark-blood red, it overall did not give off safe vibes. Who came up with this design in the first place? It was unsettling, to say the least.

Jschlatt sat where he always seated. No matter what, the king sat in that damn chair, causing Tommy to be naturally pissed off. He was so full of himself, and the blonde haired boy was sick of seeing it. 

To the left of Schlatt and the throne stood Technoblade, his long pink hair tied into a messy ponytail to his side. On his face lay that of a pig skull, always covering his naturally human features. No one ever knew what Techno looked like under that mask of his besides Wilbur. Not even Tommy truly knew, nor Schlatt, he was a complete mystery.

And with mystery also came blood.

Something that always made Tommy fear his other brother was the fact that he was so obsessed with death and blood. Apparently he hadn’t always been like this - in fact, from what Wilbur often described from their childhood, Techno had been the perfect little brother. Always cheerful, always optimistic, and looking on the bright side of situations…

Then his parents died. 

That day changed him forever, and the once optimistic pinkett became cold and untrustful. 

And if Tommy was being honest with himself, he felt responsible. Afterall, it’s believed the kingdom was under attack due to him, for simply existing, for simply being the product of the Blood God. Not that he asked to be some weird gift, but he knew in a way it was still his fault. Why the Enderian Empire killed the past king and queen due to him was a mystery, but it was not a coincidence.

Averting his gaze from Technoblade, Tommy looked to see who was on the right of the throne. 

Well, that was strange, Tommy thought. He’d never seen this man before, nor has he seen the clothes he was wearing before as well. The man had blonde hair in a small ponytail, with a green and white hat sitting on top of his head. His clothes were also a pale green color with a white stripe running through them, a black cape following behind him on his back. This was not the usual attire of those who lived in the Antarctic Empire. No one here wore green. So who the hell was he, and where did he come from?

“Well hello there, boys!” King Schlatt boomed with his devilish voice, making Tommy look away from the man. “Thank you for joining us.” He waved towards Technoblade, obviously involving Techno into the “us” part of his sentence, who gave a stiff nod in their direction. 

Wilbur cleared his throat and stepped closer to the throne, obviously wanting to do all the talking. He knew how Tommy felt towards Schlatt, and the way Schlatt constantly provoked his younger brother.

“Hello, Schlatt. Why have you summoned us?” 

The man on the throne laughed wickedly, venom lacing his next words.

“Why have I summoned you guys? Isn’t it quite obvious?” he pointed at Tommy, his devilish grin returning, that crazed look sticking with him as he spoke. “It’s the Blood Prince himself! What a joyous occasion this is, huh?”

Tommy looked up at him, and although he was frightened of this man, he’d never show it.

“What do you want, bitch?” Tommy asked with his eyebrows curved downward. He’d never show this man weakness.

“You always take the fun out of situations, Tommy,” Schlatt said with fake sadness, creating a fake pout. “Well, if you want to get into things, fine. Tomorrow is the 16th! You know what that means, right?”

Tommy just gave a nod. He knew this was coming, coincidences weren’t a concept in this kingdom. 

“And, may I ask, how old are you exactly?”

“16.”

“Yes!” Schlatt screamed with a laugh, slapping his knee as if what Tommy had said was humorous to him, seeming to startle the man to his right. “Tomorrow’s a big day for you, Blood Prince! You’ll finally live up to your name!”

Now this confused Tommy. What did he mean, live up to his name? All he was doing was watching the pit tournament for the first time. 

The confusion on Tommy’s face must have been obvious, because another loud laugh escaped Schlatt’s lips. “Oh, don’t tell me Wilbur hasn’t told you!”

“What?” Tommy said, panic lacing his words as he looked up at Wilbur once again. “What is he talking about? What’s going on?”

Wilbur’s eyes had closed, hands to his side. What was happening?

Because Wilbur wasn’t responding, he went to the best next thing.

“Techno, what is going on?” Tommy had never heard his voice give off so much fear. This can’t be happening, this could not be his fate. If what he guessed is true, he… No, it couldn’t be.

Techno looked at Tommy, his mask causing there to be no emotion in his glance, although his words spoke with caution, as if telling Tommy not to protest what he was about to say.

“You will be fighting in the pit tomorrow.”

Plain and simple, there was no sugarcoating, so different than what Wilbur often did.

No. No, this couldn’t be. He wasn’t meant to fight in the pit! No royalty fought-

Oh. 

Ice-cold fear spiked through Tommy’s body.

King Schlatt did not view Tommy as a relative to the Antarctic Empire. He was not technically blood related. That only meant... 

“No.”

Wilbur’s voice erupted through the silence with such force. 

Schlatt’s eyebrow lifted and his smile grew, seeing a challenge in his words.

“Oh? What do you mean, no?”

Wilbur’s eyes, now open, lightened with anger. 

“Tommy will not be fighting in the tournament! He’s not even done with training. He is royalty, Shlatt!”

“Oh, Wilbur… Silly little Wilbur!” Schlatt’s tone was dangerous, no one dared challenge the king. “You don’t have a damn say in the matter. You know how it works! He is no royalty.”

The room went silent once again.

Those who fought in the pit were selected at random. In the past many volunteered to be selected, as it was seen as an honor to fight for the Blood God. Now, though, under Schlatt’s rule, no one had a choice. If he selected someone’s name, they had to fight to the death. No matter their relationships with someone, there would be no mercy down there. Only one person would come out victorious, 9 other left dead on the floor. 

And now Tommy would be involved, either being killed or killing an innocent life. There was no escape.

Tommy looked up, glancing at the mysterious man on the left. He’d been silent the entire time, although signs of pity flashed in those green eyes of his. He wondered where he came from still, although that was now the least of his problems. 

When the man realized Tommy was looking at him, he offered a small smile, as if to say everything was going to be fine. Why did he feel so… comforting? Why did that smile seem so familiar? 

“Well…” The king boomed once more. “Well, I guess that’s all! You’ve been selected for the pit tournament tomorrow, good luck or whatever, you can leave now. Have a wonderful night!”

Schlatt then glanced over to Technoblade, as if waiting for the young man to speak as well. When had they gotten so close?

“Yes. See you tomorrow, Tommy.” Techno spoke with a monotone that often annoyed Tommy.

Wilbur looked at Technoblade with a gaze that seemed to pierce the entire room.

“Techno, this is our BROTHER! How could you be okay with this?”

The man just shrugged, giving the impression that he truly didn’t care about Tommy’s wellbeing. Sure Technoblade had been cold and distant towards Tommy, but he’d never been like this.

A memory then flooded into Tommy’s vision, letting him escape what was happening in the real world.

It took place when Tommy had just turned 10, happy to finally be in double digits. A giant pink and red cake lay on a table in front of him, with a single candle in the middle illuminating his smiling face. To the side of him stoof Techno and Wilbur, the ones who had baked the treat. Unknowingly to Tommy, they both had planned this for a long time, but had to hide their plans from Schlatt. 

What made this memory so positive was the fact that, like Wilbur, Techno held a smile. This smile looked down at Tommy with love and affection, a smile that could only be given from one brother to another. Through all misunderstandings between the two, Tommy would always remember this moment of genuine love from his brother.

So when did things change so much? He knew his older brother did not trust him, he didn’t trust anyone, but when did he stop loving him?

“Wilbur,” Techno began, sending Tommy back to reality. “He is no brother of ours. He never was, he never will be. If he was selected, he shall fight.”

And with that Technoblade walked off towards the exit, passing Wilbur and Tommy, his red cape flowing behind. 

Tommy was left staring at the door, hands to his side, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

He truly was an outcast, huh?


	6. The Dreams of a Prince

After finding out he'd be in the pit tournaments and watching Technoblade reject him as a brother, Jschlatt had told the boy to “get some rest”, as he put it. There was of course mockery lacing that devilish voice of his, but Tommy knew not to go against the words of his king. No matter how unfair the situation as he had zero control, and that is how it always was. So having nothing else to do, Tommy allowed himself to be brought back to his bedroom quarters.

That night held uncertainty. Would he survive, would he make it out of there alive? How many innocents would he be forced to slaughter with his lack of sword fighting knowledge? Even the thought of taking someone’s life - life leaves them instantly, blood spilling, crazed eyes meeting his own, knowing he was responsible…

No matter the result, he’d be left with scars; that is what scared him the most. Though physical scars burned through flesh, staying for eternity, sending a reminder of past sins, it gave no comparison towards the mental ones.

There are ways to cover up something left on one’s skin, but the ones left within haunted the longest.

Shaking his head, Tommy forced himself to lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling above him. Rest is what was most important at that moment, his battle had already begun.

And eventually, he did just that, allowing himself to sleep. With that came a dream.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sitting on a hill, Tommy felt at peace. Nothing would hurt him here, he was with himself; the one place he knew he’d be safe. Dreams were a mysterious thing - no one knew why they occurred, but it was often thought that they happened for a reason. One’s mind trying to inform them of something, or perhaps telling a story that was once lost, one that they didn’t truly know about.

Around Tommy were an abundance of flowers; dandelions, tulips, roses, lavender, allium - they all lay next to him, dancing in the wind. Grass blades danced, creating a perfect tango as if nothing could disturb them.

Eventually, the wind started to become faster, more unbalanced, as if telling the young blonde boy to get up and explore his surroundings. Tommy decided he’d listen to the wind’s unspoken demands. After all, nothing could hurt him here, might as well explore this place.

He traveled more up the hill, deciding that would be the best place to get the perfect view. He wanted to feel the wind against his face, see the sunset, all things he’d never been able to see very well in his castle. That damn castle, the home he’d always be tied to, the one that kept him prisoner despite all of the wealth that surrounded him. This hill though, this hill freed him and he knew that.

Coming closer to the top of the mound, Tommy noticed the flowers around him were beginning to light up into a beautiful sky blue as if whatever was at the top of this hill was filled with life and magic. This encouraged him to move faster, curiosity setting in.

At the top lay an egg, one that radiated such power that the boy felt himself feel frightened for the first time since being in this dream world. The egg was that of a dragon egg - a black sphere with purple lines glowing in between cracks. Around the egg lay more of those magical flowers, circling it as if in protection. Every muscle in Tommy’s body told him to leave this area, go somewhere else, don’t go near the mysterious object…

He did the opposite, though.

The voices told him to go closer.

Tommy didn’t know what he was hearing, but it seemed as if the egg was… calling for him. He needed to get closer, whatever was in there, it needed him...

As he crept forward, the wind grew, slapping him in the face, making this new objective more difficult. But he stayed in pursuit, getting closer, hands stretched out, fighting the currents, until he was face-to-face with it.

Tommy remembered the tale Wilbur told him. If those who are not worthy approached the egg it would leave, going to a new destination, finding people with the purest of souls.

So why wasn’t the egg leaving?

He wasn’t worthy of anything. He wasn’t even a true prince in his kingdom. Yet the egg stayed.

As if that egg was the only thing that seemed to believe in him, believe that he is truly worthy.

This gave comfort to Tommy, as he’d never experienced this before (besides from Wilbur, of whom he cared deeply for). He trusted this egg, trusted the flowers, trusted the wind. And in doing so, the magic from the flowers flew up, surrounding Tommy. They crept closer and closer, and Tommy let them. He trusted it, and it trusted him. Unknowingly to Tommy, this trust he put into the egg granted him a blessing, one he didn’t quite understand. Nonetheless, he closed his eyes in acceptance.

Minutes passed, and the light finally faded. There was something different to the boy, something he could not quite figure out. He was himself, yet so very not. What had happened?

And then he felt them.

He felt the rubbing of sharp feathers on his back, an added weight that had never been there in the past.

Wings.

The egg had blessed him with wings.

They were elegant, beautiful, everything that Tommy was not. The feathers were of a black raven, the tips seeming to be dipped in a blood-red color. It was as if a phoenix lost its fire, keeping only the endings.

Tommy flexed them up and down, not fully knowing how to control them. How could he? He’d never seen a human with real life wings before. He’d only heard tales, and never before did he think it were real. Sure Wilbur told him of the peaceful Aviant Empire… but surely it was only a myth?

“Tommy.”

Tommy looked away from those new wings of his, staring straight ahead where a new form showed. It was a shadow of someone very familiar, someone he knew very well.

“Tommy, it’s time to wake up.”

No, surely not.

Not yet.

The wind that was there a few moments ago returned, although this time more unfamiliar. 

He didn’t want to leave, he couldn’t leave.

Ice-cold fear shook him from his core, feathers flying around him, the wind becoming stronger.

The form began to get closer, its hands outstretched, as if welcoming him to take hold.

His vision blurred, the world he built in his mind beginning to deteriorate. What were once flowers turned into scarlet blood pools, creeping closer to him, the feeling of safe magic no longer existent.

Oh, how things can change so quickly.

“Tommy!”

His vision wiped into a bright white, everything previously known from that field was now lost.

Then he woke to a frightened Wilbur.

For the first time in his life, the sight of Wilbur terrified the boy.

It was the 16th. It was his doomsday.


	7. So It Begins

The first thing Tommy obviously did was check to see if he had wings. That dream (or rather fantasy of his) seemed too real for it to just be all in his head. There had to be truth to this, he needed it, he desperately clung to any form of hope that was sent his way. 

But of course, he knew they weren’t there. He didn’t feel them. He didn’t feel anything magical or majestic, he just felt like himself. An ordinary boy in an unordinary situation.

He had no control, no hope, no blessings, nothing. 

This was the real world, and it hated him oh so very much.

Tommy let out a delirious giggle, finding some amusement in this situation. He really thought something like that was real? By the Blood God, he was going insane.

A shift next to him made Tommy remember he wasn’t alone. 

His older brother looked down at him with confusion and… guilt. There was most definitely guilt in those light brown eyes of his. 

Tommy knew he blamed himself for this. It was such a Wilbur thing to do, which pained the younger brother. Why should Wilbur carry this burden with him? 

“Hey,” Wilbur whispered, his voice hoarse as if he too had just woken up from a slumber. “You weren’t waking up, I… I got worried…” he trailed off, then shook his head. “Anyways, it’s time to go to the arena.”

The blonde’s eyes widened with surprise. What time was it? Was it actually time to prepare for the pit? Right as he wakes up, he’s thrown into this mess?

It wasn’t fair. It truly wasn’t.

But of course it wasn’t, this was Schlatt after all. That man did not know what “fair” meant.

Tommy just nods, accepting what was to come.

It was time.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Remember, always pick the sword.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, looking at the display of training weapons that were in front of him and Wilbur. Of course he’d pick the sword, no one sane would pick anything else. It was just a matter of which sword he’d pick… that was what made things interesting.

With the tournaments, the fighters are granted choices on their weapon. The choices were 3 swords (ranging in various sizes and weight), a crossbow filled with charcoal-flamed arrows, a regular woodcraft bow, and two large clubs. Out of these choices, the most commonly used was the medium sized sword, or that was what Wilbur had mentioned. 

It made sense. The blade, a glimmering-silver, was just large enough to be outstretched in battle without worry of the opponent getting too close. There was a slight curve at the end, most likely for the purpose of grabbing hold of the opponent’s flesh in a single swipe. And oh, how it was a beautiful sword indeed. Even the guard near the handle was flashy, with spikes erupting out at the end.

However that blade did not catch Tommy’s attention, rather the smallest did.

There was nothing too special about it, which made the boy wonder why he was so fond of it while practicing. Close combat had never interested Tommy, but now that his life was in danger, he realized just how much it thrilled him. The sword itself was only the size of a forearm, meaning range would be an issue. 

But it fit Tommy perfectly.

It was as if that sword was meant for him and him alone, like bonding with a newly rescued animal. This must be how Technoblade feels while fighting, Tommy thought. He then pushed down that thought, remembering the events of yesterday.

No, he couldn’t think of him. 

“Now remember,” Wilbur kept instructing him, knowing the limited time they had was running out. “Always go for the kill, no matter what. Go for the throat, the heart, the legs, even the eyes if you can manage. Just…” he paused, thinking of his choice of words. The gruesome scenes kept flashing in Tommy’s mind as the other continued. 

“Don’t show mercy, Tommy. They won’t do it for you, so don’t do it for them.”

Then the horn blares, almost hauntingly in the background. 

Those who were selected to fight that day were granted thirty minutes to train with a weapon, no more, no less. 

As the horn blew, the door opened almost instantly, and in came a girl with bright pink hair. He knew this girl must’ve been his escort to his waiting cell. With five rounds, Tommy would be going second, and oh did that terrify him. Half of him wanted to attempt running away, leaving this place for good, escaping the eyes of those who had grown blood thirsty for survival.

That wouldn’t work, though. The guards would never allow it, even if he was considered a prince. So instead of trying to escape, he just stood there next to his big brother, trying to hold in how much he was shaking.

“Hello, your highnesses,” the girl spoke, her voice angelic in every way. It was a nice change from the demanding guardsmen outside. Almost comforting. “I will be escorting Tommy to his waiting room until it reaches his turn. Please follow me.”

She then smiled at the boy, allowing him to spare a quick glance over to Wilbur before making his leave, abandoning the practice sword he was previously training with. The two seemed to actually know one another, which Tommy of course knew most likely wasn’t a coincidence. If those two were friends, that meant whoever this girl was would help Tommy somehow. It gave him some hope, although not much.

As they were walking down the dimly lit halls of the inner part of the arena, Tommy decided to make some sort of conversation.

“So who are you, anyway?”

The girl startled, placing her hand on her chest, as if she hadn’t expected any more communication.  
“Oh! My name is Nihachu, but I go by Niki around here.”

Tommy scoffed. “What kind of name is Nihachu? That sounds so… foreign.”

“Well, that’s because it is.” the girl didn’t seem to take offense, rather seemed amused. She of course knew how odd it sounded in this empire.

“That sucks.”

Niki giggled even more at his abruptness. “Oh really? How so?”

“Well,” Tommy began, smiling for the first time that day. “For one, we’re the wealthiest people around town! If you aren’t from here that must mean you’re poor. I ain’t rockin 'with some poor folk.”

This causes Niki to laugh outright. How could this boy, who was about to fight to his death, manage to find amusement in such weird ways? 

Before she could respond, though, they both realized they had reached their destination. It was quite obvious. With the door being made of iron bars and steel it would be impossible to get out of without being let out. It looked more like a jail cell rather than a “waiting room” as Niki had stated before. 

The only feature that made it so very clear that it wasn’t some prison cell was the entrance on the other side, leading to the main arena. Although that entrance was closed, a small window peaked out, giving Tommy a perfect view of what was happening outside.

And to his surprise, the first fight was already in action.

In the arena were two boys, one seemed to be around his age. The other, though, was a bit older. It was obvious he had more experience than the younger boy, especially considering he was on offensive. He felt sorry for the boy, but even more sorry for himself. Afterall whoever won that fight, he’d have to face... 

The eruption of cheers and shouts seemed to have drowned out Niki’s soft voice. 

“Tommy?”

Looking away from the arena, he glanced at her. “It’s time to go in there, huh?” He pointed at his cell.

Silence followed, then, “Yes.”

He only nodded, knowing it wasn’t her fault this was happening. But nonetheless, he knew she would be the one to lock him in there. Of course he felt a bit betrayed.

“I’m so sorry, Tommy, I am. When Wilbur told me what was happening, I…” the beginning of tears seemed to be hanging to the corner of her eyes as she locked the door behind him. “When he told me what was happening, I had to help in some way. I know you don’t know me, but I know your brother, and he cares so deeply for you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t do much.” 

Tommy just shook his head, as if to say he understood, even though inside he knew he didn’t fully understand. If she cared so much, why not let him escape? Leave the cell unlocked?

But that would most likely lead to her death.

So he went into the cell, trying to act confident. The sound of a lock was then triggered, and he realized there truly was no escape now.

“It’s alright. Just please tell my brothers I love them.”

He paused when he noticed he said “brothers”. Why did he keep thinking of Technoblade, despite what happened? Why did he still love him?

“I will, I will. I’m so sorry.” 

Then she left, leaving Tommy alone with the crowd’s hollars surrounding him. 

With nothing better to do, the blonde decided he’d watch both of the boys outside fight. He’d have to go against one of them, so might as well observe.

The boy who seemed to be Tommy’s age had light brown hair with freckles of blonde in between strands, which seemed very odd. He’d never seen hair like that before, it was unique. He also seemed to wear a bright green shirt under the armor he was given. Another unique feature, seeing how no one in this kingdom wore green, especially not during fights. Everyone always wore red.

The other boy - who, quite honestly, was probably a man - wore the usual Antarctic Empire attire, with a ruby red shirt and black chained leggings. The only thing that stuck out was that we wore a small cross necklace around his neck. Were they allowed to wear such things during a pit fight? 

The older man wiped his sword at the boy, slashing the bridge of his nose, scarlet blood flooding out. He winced in obvious pain, gripping his nose with his left hand, eyes glaring at his opponent. Noticing he was distracted, Cross-Neckless (as Tommy has so brilliantly named him in his head) slammed the hilt of his sword into the young boy, making him plunge to the ground. Although Tommy was far away he noticed tears coming out of the brown haired boy’s eyes.  
This made Cross-Necklace laugh and the crowd cheer. It was an endgame now for them, and it was obvious who would win.

Something inside Tommy was sad, though, almost protective. Whoever that boy was, he didn’t deserve such treatment, in fact he didn’t deserve to be in this pit! Why was he even out there to begin with? 

Cross-Necklace was toying with him. He knew he won, and wanted to make it as painful as possible. It was as if the Blood God himself had possessed him into such cruelty.

And Tommy was angered by this.

How dare he do that to someone, even in the pit? Why keep creating wounds when he can give the boy a painless death? What gave him the right to do this, and why was everyone in the arena okay with it?

Through Tommy’s anger, he hadn’t noticed the light coming from his wrist.

How could he, when his gaze was solely on the battle happening in front of him, just out of reach due to his imprisonment? 

What drew his attention towards it wasn’t the light, no, it was the searing pain that soon followed it.

Gasping in discomfort, Tommy seemed to snap out of that state, and he finally glanced down to see that a symbol had engraved itself into his wrist. 

“What the fuck..?” That was all Tommy could say in response.

It was in the shape of a small insect, although what made it strange was the fact that the so-called “insect” had the wings of a feathered animal. How had this gotten onto him?

The sound of gasps filled the area, making Tommy glance away from the weird marking towards the fight again, knowing the boy was most likely dead now.

Oh, but he wasn’t.

What was once a boy cowering in fear stood a confident young man, sword in hand, plunged into the heart of his previously cruel opponent. Although it was hard to see Tommy saw that his eyes were glowing a soft white, the same color as the marking had glowed on the marking. The audience went completely silent.

“Well…” Boomed the voice of King Schlatt, obviously as confused as everyone else watching. “It seems we have our first winner!”

Wait. Oh shit. 

Whatever just happened didn’t matter now. It was so easy to disregard such a strange occurrence when reality set in.

It was his turn to fight, and he’d have to fight this boy, the boy he had secretly cheered for. The boy who had magically won his first battle, defeating the impossible.

Jschlatt’s voice boomed once again, sending a chill through Tommy’s body.

“For our second fight we have a very special guest!” sarcasm was emphasized at the word “special”, causing humorous and curious whispers to flood the audience. 

“Introducing the Blood Prince himself, here shall enter Tommy Innit of the Antarctic Empire!”

The entrance then began to rise, giving Tommy a better view of the pit, as well as the boy who had just slain his opponent. Although instead of thirst for blood in his eyes, there was something else… it seemed to be a mix between confusion and fright, as if he too wondered how he did that. 

The boy then noticed Tommy, and those green eyes of his lit up, causing Tommy to be even more confused at the sight. 

“Hello!”

Did he just… say hello?

Tommy’s head slanted to the side, physically showing just how confused he was by this. What was happening?

“I’m so happy we’ve finally met!” The stranger began. “I mean, I came a long way just to find you, afterall. I didn’t think it’d be here, though! Thought I was a goner, my goodness. Thanks for rescuing me! Now how are we going to-”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

This made the boy stop in his tracks, now he showed confusion. As if what he was saying was completely logical. “Huh?”

“We don’t have all day, fellas!” the voice of Schatt interrupted, giving off a sense of annoyance. This caused Tommy to look up to where the king sat on a miniature throne. To his left was once again Technoblade, although his eldest brother did not seem to be acting like his normal self. Although the man usually remained still and composed, there were signs of slight fidgeting, as if something were bothering the pinkett. Surely it wasn’t him being worried?  
One of the guards that were stationed inside the pit went over to the two, rolling over a weapon wrack. Tommy knew to choose the smallest blade, the one he felt most confident with, although the thought of murdering the previously excited boy seemed… barbaric. 

Everything about what was happening wasn’t normal, so when the boy took the regular bow and some arrows, Tommy knew something even more strange was going to happen.

“Never choose the bow,” Wilbur had instructed. “No one chooses the bow, unless they wish to die. It’s useless.”

So why did his opponent choose the bow when he previously had picked the medium-sized sword?

As the guard left with the unpicked weapons, Tommy noticed the boy had a smile on his face. Well, that was a bit concerning. 

He then looked over at Tommy, letting his smile grow even bigger.

“Don’t worry, Philza should be here soon to take us away. I don’t have my wings yet so I can’t, you also don’t seem to have your wings either, but hey that’s okay!”

What the actual fuck was this lunatic talking about? 

“Oh yes! I should also introduce myself, where are my manners? I’m Tubbo, prince of the Aviant Empire! And you,” he jabbed the other boy playfully on his chest with the base of his thumb, “are my soulmate!”

That was when Tommy noticed a marking on the other boys - Tubbo’s - wrist... 

It was nearly identical to Tommy’s. Almost.

Instead of an insect with feathery wings, there lay a bird with the wings of an insect. As if it was the opposite of his own.

What the hell was going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I don't usually post my stories online but I'm honestly starting to love this. I've also never posted on this website before so that's exciting! I don't really expect many people to see this or anything, but if you do, feel free to tell me your opinions :)


End file.
